You Will Listen
by AleciaCullen21
Summary: Katniss won't listen, whatever will Peeta do! This is just something that has been floating around in my head after I read a rather captivating novel, I must WARN YOU IT IS VERY GRAPHIC AND THE M RATING MEANS SOMETHING.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

 **SUMMARY: Katniss won't listen, whatever will Peeta do! This is just something that has been floating around in my head after I read a rather captivating novel, I must WARN YOU IT IS VERY GRAPHIC, AND THE, M RATING MEANS SOMETHING.  
**

I had never been so pissed, who did Haymitch thought he was bossing me around like that and Peeta had the audacity to agree with him, Ha! Those two. Angrily throwing my bow over my shoulder, I continued my walk into the forest.

I gripped an arrow so tight I thought it would break and shatter between my fingers. Ducking under the fence and skipping over a little stream that had formed due to the rain from in the morning, I emerged into the clearing like I always did when I went hunting. The beauty of my surroundings did little to quench my anger, and the mud that kept sticking to my shoes didn't help either.

A shadow to my right caught my eye, and I turned in that direction pulling an arrow from my quiver ready to kill whatever it was. Slowly turning and observing the forest the bow pressing to my cheek. I moved carefully over a broken branch being as quiet as I could, to not chase away whatever animal it was.

A movement to my left caused me to release the arrow; I heard a thump then a loud groan. I ran in the direction I heard it and came up with a deer. I hadn't seen one in a while, and a grin appeared on my face lifting my mood, wait til Peeta see...I fell short as what happened a couple of days ago resurfaced in my mind.

Peeta..I growled as I pulled my arrow from the deer if the war wasn't over, I would be fretting about how to sneak this back home without a peacekeeper catching and whipping the shit out of me, but those days were gone, and I survived along with Peeta and my family.

Tying a piece of cord to the deer's feet I turned and dragged it in the direction I came. I didn't expect to finish hunting so soon I wanted to stay away a little longer even though I hadn't been home in four days.

I was so angry at Peeta I stormed out of the house. I roamed around town until I met up with Johanna who I didn't even know was in town at the time; I ended up going with her to where she was staying. After a few days, she kept telling me that I should make up with Peeta, but I shrugged and ignored her. Eventually, she stopped bothering me about it. I got bored after a while and decided to hunt.

* * *

The idea of going home still didn't appeal to me, but I had to get this deer stripped, cleaned and stored and by the looks of it I won't have to hunt for a while. The Victors Village came into view, and so did my fury all directed at my husband.

Peeta and I had been through a lot; we had the scars that proved it. Physically and mentally. It was a miracle we even made it back together much less got married. I stopped on the lawn when I saw him standing in the doorway looking out to where I just emerged from the trees.

His arms crossed over his chest, tighten my grip on the cord I resumed walking up to the house, determined to ignore him. As I got closer, I falter a little when I saw the look on his face. He looked positively furious. I had never seen him, so enraged before.

I've never left home so long without contacting him before either. Wait... What was I worried about this was Peeta my sweet, kind and gentle Husband. I still approached slowly my anger still there bubbling under the surface. I stopped in front of him, and we stared at each other his facial expression unwavering, and so was mine.

We probably looked ridiculous standing front of each other like this, after a moment I turned heading to the back of the house, as I did so his eyes flickered behind me to the dead animal, but his face remained in the same grimacing expression. I hurried to the back and deposited the creature on the table then entered the house through the back door. I grabbed a knife from the tray and went to work.

* * *

After finishing my job and storing all the meat into the refrigerator, I went inside. I looked around the house for Peeta, but there was no sign of him. I was a little relieved that he wasn't here. I jumped in the shower as soon as I entered the bathroom, moaning when the warm water washed over my body.

After a few minutes, I exit, wrapped a towel around me and stepped out. Peeta was sitting on the bed when I entered our bedroom; I could tell he was waiting for me.

"I...I thought you left?" I asked I little bit harsher than I intended it to be.

"I did," he replied curtly before standing and moving over towards me. He took in a deep breath before releasing it; (I was going to get it now.)

"Where have you been?" He asked softer than I expected, for some reason, I thought he would be shouting and demanding, other people would but not Peeta, his gentle and passive nature was adorable and annoying at the same time, so the question made me angry.

"Why do you care?" I demand, the angry look returned to his face, and I saw his hand clutched into a fist.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been, out of my mind with worry... for you." his brow twitch something I saw a few times since I've known him but never directed at me.

"I've been all over town looking for you, I haven't slept or eaten, been going out of my mind, and now you're standing before me asking, why I care? After all, we'd been through; your my damn wife Katniss!" he shouted, I took a step back.

"Never do this to me again, do you understand?" he said in a small dictating voice, maybe I was finally getting the side of Peeta I'd always craved.

"Or what you planning to try and boss me around like Haymitch well good luck with that, there's nothing you can do to break me Peeta and you know it." I saw something flashed in his eyes, and I wondered if I had said just a little bit too much. He stood staring at me thoughtfully; then his eyes dropped down to my towel clad body.

He seemed just to realize that I was standing naked in front of him. He moved so fast I couldn't get away as he grabbed my arms. I tried pulling free, but I knew it was no use he was huge and a lot stronger than me.

"Let go of me Peeta," I demanded my voice shakier than I thought.

"You will listen to me Katniss I promise you!" he said as his bright blue eyes moved up to mine; before I could utter another word his lips crashed into mine hard and painful. A gasped escaped me as he grabbed my hands pinning them behind me with one of his.

His other hand held my head how he wanted as he kissed me long and deep, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth, and I couldn't refuse it, his tongue swirled along with mine darting into every corner and crevice he could find.

My abdomen tighten as pleasure shot right between my thighs. Abruptly

Peeta pulled away and ripped the towel from my body leaving me exposed to his eyes that were roaming everywhere. Grabbing my arms again he pulled me to bed and deposited me harshly onto the mattress; I bounced a little before he covered me with his body, his lips capturing mine again in a blazing kiss dripping with passion and demand with no room for questioning.

This passion and heat were what I had been craving for so long. Peeta's mouth left mine and moved down to my neck then to my breasts leaving a trail of fire scorching kisses in his wake. His mouth took a nipple between his teeth a deep moan left me as he pulled almost my whole breast in his mouth and sucked.

"fuck...Peeta!" I whimpered, twisting my hips, trying to get some sort of friction that could douse the fire between my legs. Whatever animosity I had with him vanishing. He moved to the next, giving it the same lavishing attention before continuing on his way down to my stomach then between my legs.

I immediately opened for him; but he stopped for a second, he must have realized that I got wax which I didn't often do. Johanna's idea, since I couldn't sit around with her all day and not get pampered so we went out.

I felt his hand ran over the smooth skin. His fingers, moving between my lower lips. He spread them before his mouth descended, he lashed onto my clit, and I was gone. My legs, closing around his head as his relentless tongue work my opening before diving inside.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh god!" I cried.

My orgasm crashes down onto me so suddenly my breath caught in my throat. Peeta continued his assault on me until I could only grip the sheets and hang on. I squirmed around as my body went into overdrive. His hand grabbed a hold my legs holding me still and also to prevent me from crushing his head; he took a peek up at me, and I saw the burning desire as well as mischief flashing in his eyes before he descended onto me again.

"Oh god...Peeta Pl...please!" I didn't know what I was asking for my brain was a jumbling mush at his assault; I couldn't take it, my abdomen tightened again and again as waves after waves of orgasms crashed down on down me.

"Fuck! P...Pe...Peeta St...stop! I...I...cannot ...Peeta!" my feeble attempt at stopping him didn't work as he continues never slowing down, never letting up I was so weak I couldn't get away. I felt another orgasm building and for the first time in my life, I was fearful of it.

Before it could explode within me, Peeta disappeared from below me, and my legs closed so fast the bone in my knees hurt. I felt like I had been drugged. I couldn't move; I couldn't even think straight.

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Oh No!"

"Oh Yes!" He replied prying my legs apart again as he hovered over me completely naked. I didn't even know when he got undress. Peeta was big down there and sometimes could be a little difficult to accommodate if I wasn't ready enough, but I doubt that would be a problem now I was so wet. I didn't know if I would feel anything.

I felt his member rubbed against me and despite how I felt a few minutes ago. My body wanted this; he swirled the tip of his erection over my clit. And I moaned, It had been almost two weeks since we've had sex, we have been arguing so much lately, sex was the furthest thing on our minds, and I now craved that fullness and completion that only Peeta could give me.

Without even a warning he pushed in and forgot not feeling anything, I felt everything. Peeta lifted my back off the bed slightly and hooked one of my leg higher up his back so he could sink deeper into my core hitting places he'd never hit before.

Stretching me to the point of almost breaking before pulling out and going again. His name, escaping my lips like a praying as he sank deep again, holding himself there before pulling out. This felt so different from all the other times we've had sex; it felt almost torturous, animalistic.

Suddenly, I was on my stomach and had little time to recover from my shock before he was deep again, so very deep this way forcing the air right out of me. I bit my lip and drew blood at the intensity of the pleasure that was coursing through my body; it was too much.

I heard the repeated sound of the bed crashing into the wall, the sting of his skin slapping against mine and the wails that I realize we're coming from me. I felt his harsh breath at my ear. He sucked on my neck then pulled an earlobe with his teeth earning another moan from me.

"Still, won't listen to me?" he breathes roughly, as he fucked me hard; pressing me into the mattress and push another groan of intense pleasure from my lips.

"I... Wi...will I promise!" I almost shouted I'd do anything at that moment this was crippling, moving didn't seem like a possibility tomorrow and for some twisted reason, I felt phenomenal about it, I loved this side of Peeta that rarely came out.

When he got this rough and dominating, it's so sexy and as crazy as it sounds it only made me loved him more. The all too familiar feeling of my stomach tightening caused me to tense as another orgasm exploded within over me.

My toes curl, my eyes squeeze shut and my mouth open so wide as a scream fell from my lips. Peeta's release followed, he groaned and went as deep as he could and stilled. We stayed like that trying to catch our breaths. He then pulled out and away from me. I couldn't move, and I was quickly going under until I did.

* * *

I felt like I was in a tunnel and there was a light up ahead, and it was slowly moving closer and closer. I could hear water running when slowly gain consciousness; then I could smell food, and my stomach growled.

My eyes flew open and then close again as my hand came up to shield them from the light shining through the window. The smell of food assaulted my nose again and I looked onto the bedside table. It had a large platter filled with my favorite foods. I smiled crept up my lips.

He did this when he thinks he'd done something he felt ashamed about, like when the hijacking takes him over, and he did or said things he didn't mean. The smile turned into a grin on my lips when I heard the bedroom door open. Before Peeta said anything I spoke.

"There's nothing to forgive last night was unbelievable and incredible. I should leave home more often." He smiled at me and walked over to bed his fingers running up and down my exposed back as he took a seat beside me. He moved a few locks of hair from my face before replying, that same mischievous smirk from last night on his face.

"Who says I was apologizing?"

 **AN: Still can not believe I posted that! Review and tell me what you guys think. If I get a sufficent amount of response, I might turn it into a story.  
**


End file.
